Seconde Chance
by Le Spleen du Kiwi Bleu
Summary: [Sterek] "J'ai essayé, Der', mais j'en peux plus. J'en ai assez de passer au second plan. C'est mieux comme ça."


**« Seconde Chance »**

 **Je ne sais pas d'où sort cet OS. Je me suis mise à l'écrire un soir de déprime y'a quelques semaines,**

 **donc si vous n'avez pas trop le moral, passez votre chemin, lol.**

 **Beta:** _la fabuleuse Cathouchka31_

 **PS:** ce n'est PAS une death fic. Ouais, je précise, parce que les premières phrases peuvent prêter à confusion ;)

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

« Seconde Chance »

Ce qu'il y a de plus douloureux dans la perte de l'être aimé, c'est le manque. Ça vous serre le cœur à vous en donner la nausée, parce qu'il n'est plus là, qu'il ne reviendra pas. Vous n'entendrez jamais plus le son de sa voix. Cette voix qui vous apaisait, vous réchauffait. Vous ne sentirez plus son odeur enivrante.

Que vous le vouliez ou non, vous vous accrochez à des souvenirs qui s'estompent. Quand êtes-vous tombé amoureux ? Était-ce vraiment _là-bas_ que vous l'aviez invité pour votre troisième rendez-vous ? Etait-ce _ce jour-là_ qu'il vous avait souri à vous en couper le souffle ? Ces sourires, ces regards brûlants de passion et d'adoration… Était-ce réel ? Ou juste une illusion, une image que votre inconscient vous renvoie et qui se mêle jusqu'à s'ancrer dans des souvenirs transformés par le temps, juste là pour apaiser un peu la peine ? Avez-vous vraiment été heureux avec lui ? Pourquoi, et à quel moment tout a-t-il volé en éclats ?

Derek en est malade. Ça fait un an, déjà. Il se souvient parfaitement du jour de son départ. Une magnifique journée de mai, comme aujourd'hui. Un ciel dégagé, les arbres en fleurs libérant leur douce fragrance printanière.

Et Stiles.

 _« Je suis fatigué de vivre comme ça. »_

Derek n'avait rien répondu, à ce moment-là. Qu'aurait-il dit ? _« Tu as raison, plaquons tout et partons vivre d'amour et d'eau fraîche sur une plage de Tenerife »_?

Ils avaient déjà eu cette conversation à plusieurs reprises. Derek avait fait des efforts. _Vraiment_. Mais Stiles en demandait toujours plus, toujours trop… Derek s'était senti pris au piège.

Ça marchait bien, au début. Stiles était dans la confidence, il faisait partie de la meute. En fait, Derek n'aurait pu rêver d'un meilleur partenaire. Qu'il soit humain, et donc vulnérable, aurait pu s'avérer un handicap, sauf que Stiles leur était d'une aide précieuse, indispensable.

Et… Bon. Il y avait eu la passion des premiers mois. La découverte de l'autre, les expériences intimes. Un bon stimulant qui consolide une relation amoureuse si on entretient le feu. Et Dieu savait à quel point Stiles adorait l'entretenir, ce feu !

En y réfléchissant bien, Derek se dit que toutes les emmerdes qui avaient suivi trouvaient leur origine dans leur choix d'emménager ensemble. Tout était parfait, ils étaient sur un petit nuage. Une jolie maison résidentielle en périphérie de Beacon Hills, un petit coin de paradis… Et Stiles, qui avait décrété que le surnaturel n'y aurait aucune place.

Derek aurait dû se douter que cette condition n'était pas anodine. Il aurait dû _comprendre_. La meute, les loups, les monstres… Stiles ne voulait plus de ça. Il venait de terminer sa troisième année de fac, il était en couple avec le plus beau cul de Californie (selon ses propres mots), et il avait une maison à lui, dans laquelle il pourrait fonder une famille. _Sa_ famille.

Sauf que pour Derek, il n'en avait jamais été question.

« _On avait dit qu'on partait ce weekend ! Tu le fais exprès ?_ »

« _J'ai oublié, Stiles. Désolé… Avec la meute, on… »_

 _« La meute, la meute ! Y'en a que pour la meute ! T'es leur alpha, OK, mais n'oublie pas que tu as le droit d'avoir une vie à côté ! Regarde Scott et Kira ! »_

 _« Les autres ont besoin de moi ! »_

 _« Et moi, j'ai besoin de l'homme que j'aime à la maison ! J'en ai assez de bouffer seul tous les soirs ! »_

 _« Tu n'as qu'à venir aux réunions !... Tu savais très bien que nous installer ici ne changerait rien, Stiles ! »_

 _« La fac, c'est pas comme le lycée, je te signale ! Je peux pas me permettre de m'absenter quand bon me semble parce que monsieur Derek Hale a décidé qu'on devait se réunir pour partir à la recherche de j'sais pas quelle créature à l'autre bout du pays ! »_

 _« Eh bien dans ces cas-là, tu n'as plus rien à faire dans cette meute ! »_

Derek avait immédiatement voulu ravaler ses mots, ce soir-là. Même s'il n'avait pas lu la souffrance dans le regard de son compagnon. Stiles avait claqué la porte de leur chambre et Derek avait dormi sur le canapé.

Ce fut leur première grosse dispute.

Les semaines suivantes, le loup avait tenté de se racheter. Stiles avait apprécié le geste, tout était redevenu presque comme avant. Puis ça avait recommencé.

La lumière restée allumée dans la buanderie, une assiette mal rangée… Chaque petit détail était prétexte à la confrontation. Ils s'engueulaient pour un rien, se pardonnaient ensuite. Mais dès le lendemain, Stiles trouvait de nouveaux reproches à lui faire. Derek fuyait, n'essayait même plus de faire entendre raison à l'humain.

Il passait beaucoup de temps avec ses bêtas, pour se changer les idées. Le soir, il rentrait tard, se glissait sous les couvertures et passait ses bras autour de la taille du jeune homme, embrassait sa nuque, caressait son torse. Stiles le repoussait, lui lançait un « _pas ce soir_ » et se rendormait.

Et ces _pas ce soir_ devinrent des _pas envie_ quotidiens. La bonne humeur de Stiles n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Il ne souriait plus, ne parlait plus. Cette situation dura encore plusieurs semaines.

Puis un beau jour, Stiles avait retrouvé le sourire. Ils s'engueulaient toujours, avaient de plus en plus de mal à se pardonner, à s'embrasser, à se toucher. Il n'y avait plus beaucoup d'affection entre eux. Mais Stiles _souriait_ de nouveau.

Derek comprit pourquoi quelques jours plus tard. Il avait voulu lui faire une surprise, lui rendre visite au Starbucks dans lequel il bossait à mi-temps entre deux cours à la fac. Il voulait leur donner, encore, une énième chance d'arranger les choses. Parce que Derek l'aimait… à sa manière. Il voulait l'emmener dîner en ville, se balader avec lui, main dans la main et rentrer chez eux pour lui faire l'amour, comme si c'était la première fois. Mais lorsqu'il était entré dans ce Starbucks et avait aperçu Stiles dans son tablier vert, le visage radieux et les yeux pétillants… Lorsqu'il l'avait vu aussi _heureux_ , penché par-dessus le comptoir, pris dans une discussion passionnée avec une jolie blonde, il avait compris que c'était terminé.

Derek se souvient parfaitement de la réflexion qu'il s'était fait à cet instant : _« J'ai aucune chance._ _»_ Et il en aurait même ri. La jeune femme était mignonne avec ses grosses lunettes, son t-shirt Batman et ses Converses. Il y avait quelque chose de magnétique, chez elle. Ce même magnétisme qu'il avait senti la première fois qu'il avait rencontré Stiles, dans les bois de Beacon Hills.

Elle s'appelait Amanda, elle était un peu plus âgé que Stiles, aussi énergique que lui, étudiait la géologie appliquée et avait une collection de Comics à faire mourir de jalousie Stan Lee en personne.

 _« On peut encore arranger les choses, Stiles. »_

 _« Y'a plus rien à faire. Je viendrai récupérer mes affaires dans la semaine. »_

 _« S'il te plait… Stiles… Essaie de comprendre… Cette vie, c'est tout ce que j'ai. »_

 _« Et tu m'avais, moi. J'ai essayé, Der', mais j'en peux plus. J'en ai assez de passer au second plan. C'est mieux comme ça. »_

Il n'a plus revu Stiles depuis le jour où ce dernier l'a quitté par cette belle journée de printemps. Le jeune homme a changé de fac, a déménagé dans le Colorado. Loin de son ancienne vie.

Derek lui en a voulu pendant longtemps. Puis, il a réfléchi. Il s'est mis à la place de Stiles et a enfin reconnu que ce n'était pas uniquement la faute de l'humain si leur relation avait volé en éclats.

Aujourd'hui encore, il en souffre. Un an après, il se rend compte qu'il a fait la plus grosse connerie de sa vie, qu'il a perdu l'être qu'il aimait le plus au monde parce qu'il a refusé de croire que Stiles n'était pas heureux avec la meute, que Stiles avait beau posséder un cœur immense, il arrivait un moment où il ne pouvait plus le partager avec tout le monde.

C'est la raison pour laquelle Derek se tient maintenant devant l'entrée de l'université de Fort Collins, dans le Colorado. Et lorsqu'il aperçoit enfin Stiles au loin, il se dit qu'il n'a jamais été aussi amoureux de toute son existence. Alors, il fait un pas vers lui.

Il avance.

* * *

 **J'ai eu pitié de mes lecteurs, l'OS se termine sur une note d'espoir... ahaha.**

 **J'écrirais peut-être une suite, mais faudra attendre un nouveau soir de déprime pour que je sois inspirée avec ce ship sur lequel je n'écris presque plus. En tout cas, je confirme que je ne lis officiellement plus de Sterek...**

 **Signé, El Spleen del kiwi azul. (lol)**


End file.
